Gakuen Alice Chapter 132
Title- Bonds Date- June 5, 2010 Volume 23 Previous Chapter → 131 Next Chapter → 133 Synopsis Hotaru tells Mikan that she wants to meet her brother for the last time and know what happened with him. She and Mikan hug and as a sign of their friendship Hotaru shortly kisses Mikan on the lips. The Fuukitai are making their move, so Mikan and the others must teleport away. Before she leaves Hotaru says to Mikan that she loves her more than she thinks she does and to always smile. However, Mikan is unable to hear Hotaru's words. In her mind she promises to never forget Mikan, the one who changed her and gave her strength. Now Hotaru is only with Sakurano and Jinno against the Fuukitai. Jinno questions Hotaru about her choice to stay behind and how it will only hurt her. Hotaru replies that what to know Subaru's hardships, how he felt, that way she can understand, as a way to bond as brother and sister. Elsewhere, Hotaru's words have reached Mikan through Mikan's Telepathy Alice, which causes Mikan burst into tears from these feelings. Mikan than apologizes for herself crying and promises that her tears will make her stronger, so that she can protect everyone. Tono then announces to everyone that he has something to say. At Luna's location, Luna is being told to leave everything to the "puppets" and the Fuukitai, but she ignores their warnings. Luna appears very weak and even so, she wants to stop Yuka and Mikan from escaping and pushes herself to leave to the Keyhole. A conservation with the Fuukitai reveal that something bad will happen to those controlled by Luna's Alice if she collapses. Meanwhile, Narumi is alsleep and Yuka holds to him, remembering his words. Yuka thinks about apologizes for Narumi's feelings for her and how she is dragging him down into her fate. The two share a kiss and Yuka leaves Narumi. She thinks about how she loves him, but as the same as she did before. Back to Hotaru, Sakurano, and Jinno, they are still fighing the Fukitaki. Sakurano has a flashback about how he and Subaru promised to pretend that they didn't care about their families to protect them from the academy. Shiki with the HSP arrive at the Hana Hime Den where he sees Hi-sama weak and resting, while her barrier is loosing for Yuka and Mikan to escape. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions *What did Tono say? *What will happen to those controlled by Luna's Alice if she collapses? Memorable Moments Quotes *(Hotaru to Mikan)- "I love you Mikan.", "For sure more than you think I do for all this time...smile... Mikan." *(Hotaru about her brother Subaru)- "If thats the case then I... would to shoulder all my brother's hardships up until now... with this very little time that I have left.", "He had come all this way..... without relying on his family.", "I want to feel feel my bond with my brother by knowing how much he had come through up until now... that was the reason why I came to this academy... I don't have regrets" *(Mikan)- "I'm sorry everyone... because I always cry.", "With these tears I shed, I... will definitely become stronger......... for my mother, for everyone... so that you won't experience something like this ever again..... I want to protect all of you....!" Category:Chapter